


no cold feet

by antivanitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: Shiro and Keith contemplate their future in a sappy gay way.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	no cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by emmy, one thousand words of marriage nervousness!

Shiro didn’t think it was possible to feel so many emotions at once. Nervousness, gratefulness, elatedness, happiness. It’s incredible how full he is, with thoughts and fleeting memories swirling into something greater. And, as he stares into the mirror, it all comes to fruition.

He’s getting married.

And not to just anyone, any random man, any faceless person he’s always imagined. Shiro has thought of marriage, but it always felt inevitable, like a canoe headed towards a cascading waterfall. He never wanted to paddle, not really, because it would mean losing himself over the edge.

This, though? This feels like open air, calm seas, and gentle winds. It feels familiar, marrying your best friend. Marrying someone who, three years ago, Shiro could have only dreamed of having for himself.

Shiro is dressed in a pristine white suit--not black, which was Pidge’s idea--and he barely recognizes himself. He doesn’t look ragged or worn. Not even tired. He’s been so used to his reflection showing someone he’s not, someone he tried to bury. On this day, he’s staring at himself for the first time in years.

Keith. He’s marrying Keith.

_ Anyone _ would leap at the opportunity to marry him. In fact, several have proposed to him, bringing him dowry gifts and professions of respect. Keith always tries to hide his flush, and he acts professional as he turns them down. Most Galra don’t understand the concept of dating or engagement, so as far as they were concerned, Shiro was barely an issue.

Not to Keith. And that’s still something Shiro can’t believe. Shiro knows he’s not exactly unattractive, but he never thought someone as beautiful as Keith could have love for him. Especially not when Keith is so cunning, so bold, so confident. This has to be a dream.

The dream is interrupted when the door to the dressing room creaks open. “Knock, knock.”

It’s Keith. And he’s not completely dressed, because his face is bare and his hair is still ruffled and untamed. But, he looks absolutely stunning donning his own pearly white tux. His tie is a dashing red, and Shiro will never get over how red is just  _ Keith’s _ color.

“Bad luck,” he reminds Keith gently, though he can’t keep the smile off his face.

Keith rolls his eyes. “That’s a superstition for straight people who think it’ll help lower their divorce rates. Besides, I’m not done.”

Shiro laughs and a giddy tremor shudders through him. Suddenly, he’s a high schooler at his first dance. Keith is the hottest guy in class. Shiro already knows he won’t be able to appreciate the venue of their wedding, because he’ll be too damn lost in Keith’s eyes like a sap.

“I can’t imagine how Allura could make you look any better,” Shiro admits once Keith is in his arms, right where he belongs. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re blushing,” Keith points out, grinning.

Shiro shushes him and attempts to hide his face in the crook of Keith’s shoulder. “I’m just. I’m nervous.”

Keith pulls back, eyebrows raised high. “You’re nervous? About what? You’re not second guessing this, are you?”

“No,” Shiro answers quickly. A little too quickly. “No. I’m not. I never would. I just--it’s stupid. What if you aren’t happy with me? What if I’m not a good husband?”

“You’ve been a pretty amazing fiance,” Keith reminds him. “And, y’know, we live together. This is just slapping a title onto that, right?”

Shiro gives him a look. “Does it really feel like that to you?”

“...Okay, yeah, it’s more than that.”

“Exactly,” Shiro sighs exasperatedly. Keith is his best friend, and there’s no one he’d rather vent to, even about their own wedding. “This is for real. You and me, forever. And I’m still kind of getting over the first time you told me you wanted to be with me.”

Keith smiles fondly at the memory. “I haven’t been that drunk, since.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Shiro promises. “You were cute.”

“Oh, yeah. Adorable. Especially when I threw up in your bathroom.”

“It was a bonding experience.”

Keith lets out a laugh that crinkles the corners of his eyes and has him falling forward into Shiro’s chest. They hold each other like that for a few moments. Shiro is just enjoying the simple, pleasant warmth of his lover against him. It’s a fantasy he never would have allowed himself to entertain, so many years ago, but it’s reality.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s messy hair. “I hope it’s obvious.”

“You’re marrying me,” Keith scoffs. “I think I love you, too.”

They pull back, staring into each other’s eyes, and it’s hopelessly romantic. When Shiro looks at Keith, the world shifts. Time stops. Suddenly, it’s just the two of them, locked together. Everything they’ve been through together rushes by.

“We’re going to be fine,” Keith tells him seriously. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to us.”

“What if I’m what happens to us?” Shiro whispers. “What if I fuck this up?”

“It’s more likely that we’ll fuck it up together and put it back together like we always do,” Keith shrugs, and Shiro winces. “What? There’s no such thing as perfect. We’re going to fight and annoy each other, and part of marriage is accepting that you love each other anyway.”

Shiro smirks. “So wise of you to say.”

“You have no idea how often I’ve thought about this,” Keith mutters. “Like, every day, for years. I think our biggest fight is going to be about how you don’t run water in your dishes.”

“I  _ forget _ , sometimes.”

“Sometimes. Yeah.”

Shiro just pulls Keith into another embrace. He can’t stop smiling. He has a feeling that his cheeks are going to hurt by the end of the night. Everything is too damn happy, too damn perfect. He pushes back the thought that he doesn’t deserve this, after what he’s done.

“I wouldn’t have this any other way,” Shiro tells Keith. “We’re doing this together.”

Keith nods with a dreamy expression.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> see me @ hitchups on tweeter


End file.
